


Happiness is hiding under a willow tree

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Making Out, Nature, POV David, Prompt Fill, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: It´s a hot day and Patrick whisks David away for an afternoon by the creek.





	Happiness is hiding under a willow tree

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts "heat" and "shore"; themes fire and water

“The heat is on” blasts out of a passing car and David moans in protest and agreement. 

He´s melting, and the worst has happened: the store´s A/C has failed, and Patrick still hasn´t returned with parts or tools or a person to fix it, and okay, maybe David could have selected a more sensible outfit today, one that is not made entirely of neoprene, but where would that lead to? If you start to compromise your stylistic vision by bowing to something as mundane as the weather, what´s next? Track suits? David shudders at the thought and rummages around in the fridge until he finds Patrick´s frozen yoghurt. 

We all have to make sacrifices, he thinks. 

~~~ 

As it turns out, Patrick did not go out to get the A/C fixed, but instead has put together a picnic basket and stopped by his place to get their swimming trunks. 

They´ve found a spot by the very creek that gave the town its name and location, and David looks out over to the farther shore where they´ve just made out under the dense veil of some low-hanging willow branches. 

The river is too shallow here for swimming, but that wasn´t actually the point of their spontaneous afternoon off, as Patrick made perfectly clear to David when he pressed him against the sloping tree trunk so handily hidden from sight. 

That tree must have hosted many heated couples in its life, David thinks, watching the willow swaying slightly in a soft breeze or perhaps the current of the water. Life in the countryside is slowly revealing its charms to him, maybe. This whole scenery really is ridiculously idyllic, plus they get to make out in peace? 

He looks over at Patrick lying next to him on their blanket in the grass with his eyes closed, looking supremely relaxed and about ready to go to sleep. Their skin is almost dry again, David notes. He pokes his boyfriend´s leg with his toes. 

Patrick opens one eye and squints at him. 

“Wanna go again?” David asks. A happy little laugh bubbles out of Patrick, and David can´t help but grin with happiness himself when Patrick pulls him to his feet.


End file.
